A filling plug for and means of externally mending punctures of tubeless tires have been disclosed by the present applicant in Publication No. 54-175704.
The filling plug, as shown in FIG. 10, has the upper and lower ends 2 and 3 formed with a larger flange than the outside diameter of a cylindrical main body 1 respectively, and an aggregate 4 embedded in the center of said main body 1 so as to connect the flanged ends 2 and 3, the outer layer 5 of said main body 1 being of unvulcanized rubber and the rest thereof being of vulcanized rubber except the aggregate 4. The aggregate 4 prevents the plug from getting cut and separated by tire steel cords due to the standing wave phenomenon of the tire while running. In addition, the flanged parts 2 and 3 act to prevent the plug inserted from falling from the top and protect the periphery thereof.
A process and tools for mending punctured tires by the use of said filling plug have been disclosed by the present applicant in the specifications of U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,624 and Canadian Pat. No. 952423 wherein a puncture is mended by means of a first tool having a drill to be inserted into the puncture and a second tool having a push rod with which the filling plug is pushed into a sheath guide forced in screwed engagement with the first tool into the puncture and left therein. In this case it is necessary to avoid mislaying two separate tools.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the inconvenience associated with the tools of the prior art described above and the need of supplying plural types of tools.